Stoker Flestcher
Stoker Grimtale Cryptcrawler II, originally referred to as Stoker Flestcher, is the most troublesome vampire in the whole school, he likes to cause mischief and ruin plans and ideas from the other students. The only things Stoker loves are blood and himself. Stoker's full name in the American release is Stoker Grimtale Cryptcrawler III. Appearance Stoker wears black shoes, purple pants held up with black suspenders, a lavender colored shirt, and a black cape. His suspenders are secured to his pants with gold fasteners, and his cape is also held on with a gold fastener. He has short, black hair styled in a v-pattern. Personality Stoker is known as the anti-hero of the group of vampires, he likes to ruin his friend's plans and come on top of them, especially when competitions are at hand. Stoker is a very obnoxious vampire, he thinks he is the best and the truest vampire in the school. Stoker loves to pick on his follow classmates, especially Oskar von Horrificus. He believes there is more to him then just a little school, and tends to follow outsider vampires. As confident as Stoker may seem, he is all talk and no show, claiming he can do a lot of things but when the task is given he chickens out at the last minute. He is often getting himself or his friends into trouble and suffers from the most bad luck of anyone else in the series; despite this, he will always come forward and help his friends out, even if he is forced to do so. Of all the vampires at school, he is the most stereotypical looking Vampire. Stoker loves to eat anything red such as blood and tomatos. Relationships Gothetta Gothetticus Stoker has a very big crush on Gothetta, and is not subtle about it either. He calls her beautiful and boasts about himself to her. Gothetta does not return the feelings, if anything she finds it annoying. Stoker and Gothetta are quite different personality wise, Stoker is rowdy and rebellious while Gothetta is more reasonable and responsible. Despite the declines from Gothetta, Stoker still tries to win her over, even though it isn't exactly romantic or even nice. Read more about the pairing: Sunshine Polidori Sunshine never had any awareness of her brief fling with Stoker at both times. Once because she was Moonbeam at the time. In the episode, Sunshine and Moonbeam; Moonbeam and Stoker flirted a lot with each other and would hang out constantly, she liked how Stoker was a "real" vampire. Stoker was equally infatuated with her. When Stoker found out that Moonbeam is Sunshine, he feels repulsive and disgusted. In another episode, A Vampire's Kiss; Stoker accidentally eats a love potion Gothetta made which makes him fall in love with the first person he see's, which was Sunshine. Sunshine accidentally takes the potion too and they both fall in love with each other. When both gain consciousness, they begin to argue and fight. Princess Nerfativi Princess Nerfativi doesn't particularly like Stoker like she does Oskar, but she likes to use Stoker to carry her things or bring items to her. Stoker tries very hard to impress her, even though what he says is quite disgusting; for example Stoker tries to tell Nifi a story of how he had brownies gushing from his eyes. Trivia * His name is an homage to Bram Stoker, the author of the popular novel, Dracula. Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters